Love Returns
by Felineyx
Summary: A old flame comes back to Iceheart and RiverClan, but what lies ahead? Will he still love her, or will she get hurt all over again? Totally AU, own characters used. Chapter five now up!
1. Prologue

**A.N. Ok, here's the first chapter! This is a re-written, eventually longer version of my old story No Love Lost. I eventually abandoned and deleted it, and began the long task of re-starting and improving it.**

**--**

I picked my way slowly over the ferns, hardly able to see a thing. It was dark, the moon my only light, but enough to create darker shadows. Shadows of dens, a pile of food-and a cat. I couldn't tell whom by sight, so I breathed in the air. It was a scent I hardly dared to recognise, the scent of a cat that I loved and left. Would she ever forgive me for what I did?

I ran away from Iceheart many, many seasons ago. I left my Clan, and all that I had, behind. I left because I couldn't cope any more, because I needed to clear my head. I had loved Iceheart almost since we were kits, in the nursery at the same time. And then, after a long time, I had felt my emotions changing, another cat had taken my affections-the ever busy, ever important Blueshadow. We loved each other in secret for a while, and then came the dreadful news from Blueshadow. She was carrying kits. My kits.

I couldn't cope with that, because something inside my head told me that it was wrong, wrong to keep Iceheart in the dark, to pretend as though she was my mate when she wasn't any more. I left without a word, such a long time ago, because I didn't want to hurt her. Either of them. And, I suppose, I did it to protect myself too. I knew that Iceheart would never forgive me, and probably get me exiled, and I couldn't have stood that. So I took off, never to be seen again. Or maybe not…

--

I could hear noises. The sound of a cat trying and failing to keep their pawfalls silent. And a scent, so strange and yet familiar at the same time that I thought I must have been deluding myself.

It smelled so much like Snowfire, but it couldn't be-he left so long ago, and in the middle of leaf-bare too. And difficult leaf-bares they were, no cat could have lived, exposed to the elements, alone. The Clan's had suffered many losses; green cough had been rife among us all. I'd hardly been able to speak to my own friend, Blueshadow. We'd been warriors and then queens together, and we'd helped each other. But then our medicine cat died, and Blueshadow was the only cat in the Clan with an inkling of medicinal knowledge, so she had to take over. Then we lost warriors, and she had to start hunting too. She worked herself into the ground.

I had mourned Snowfire since he left, just knowing instinctively almost that he had to be dead. I had to be a mother to his kits-my kits. He should have been here, to be a father to them. Instead, they only got a grieving mother.

But we were ok, sort of. I looked after them, and they grew up, strong and healthy. And I loved my kits. They were my last reminder of Snowfire, and I was not losing this. No way. They all took good paths, the right ones for them. Three kits I'd had. Two of them warriors; one of them a medicine cat apprentice. Snowheart and Swiftfoot were my two strong warriors, and Ashtail was the medicine cat apprentice. She took to it well, and Blueshadow was soon able to debate coming back to being a warrior. I was so proud of them, my kits.


	2. Fire And Ice

**A.N. Ok, here's another chapter! Man, I'm rolling these out quickly…Anyway, I'm introducing another point of view in this chapter. **

**--**

I jerked my head quickly, bringing myself out of the past and into the present. I had to stay calm. Chances were that my imagination was playing tricks on me again. After he left, how many times had I thought I'd seen or scented him, only to realise it was a tree, or a loner. I moved forwards, dropping onto my haunches into a perfect crouch. I crept forwards, using all the agility I'd been taught. I timed my jump to perfection, landing directly on the other cat's back with a yowl. I was expecting a fight, but didn't get one. I felt the body go limp beneath me, and scrambled off, startled.

"Who are you?" I asked, no fear showing in my voice or my balanced stance.

"Iceheart? Is that really you?" was my reply. I stiffened in shock.

"Snowfire?" I asked, my voice higher pitched.

"Yes. I've come back." His voice sounding cracked, in sadness perhaps. I gave him a good looking over. He was far skinnier than I remembered-too skinny. But his eyes were bright, his nose damp.

"When'd you last eat?" I asked critically.

"Haven't a clue." he replied.

"Wait here." I ordered, and he sat obediently, curling his long, snowy tail and around his paws. I felt my heart melt. The expression on his face was the same one that I'd fallen in love with oh so long ago. I shook myself and trotted silently over to the fresh-kill pile, looking at it critically. We needed a hunting patrol before sunhigh, there was barely anything left. I picked out a plump mouse, and carried it back over to where he sat, still as rock.

"Here. There wasn't much left, I'm sorry." I said as I dropped it at his paws. I watched as he fell on it ravenously. There was something different about him-he didn't seem quite so…loving, as when he'd been a Clan cat. Perhaps he had another love, a new mate. I wouldn't blame him, really.

I heard the noise of a cat stirring somewhere in the camp. "Hide!" I hissed at Snowfire, and he complied, somehow making his white pelt invisible. As the cat came into view, I heaved a sigh of relief. It was only Blueshadow. I could trust her.

"S'ok, you can come out." I murmured to Snowfire, in the vague direction of where he'd hidden. He bobbed his head up, and I saw his eyes light up. It almost confirmed what I'd expected, what I'd worked out so long ago, what had really contributed to how much he'd hurt me.

I knew about his affair with Blueshadow. I'd hidden my knowledge, obviously. I was hurt, and angry that my own friend wouldn't-didn't tell me. But then I suppose that was the point, really. You're supposed to keep that kind of thing hidden, and I guess she didn't want to hurt me. But really, how stupid does she I am. It was obvious, and every cat knew. Now that was stupid.

--

Froststar stirred in her den. The sun was just rising, creating beautiful colours across the sky. 'ThunderClan don't know what they're missing,' she thought to herself. The trees hid this in ThunderClan territory, but right here gave the perfect view. She lifted her head and sniffed the air. Iceheart had been patrolling during moonhigh, and her scent was rife. Blueshadow's scent was moving too, but then she and Iceheart really were the best of friends, so that was no surprise. And then another scent captured her nose. She recognised it, but barely. She couldn't quite place a face or a pelt to the scent. Her curiosity was captured, and she ventured outside.

From the rock which overlooked the camp, she could see almost every cat. And there, right in the middle stood three cats. Iceheart, Blueshadow, and a handsome tom with a bright white pelt. She recognised that. Snow…snow…Snowfire! The name burst into her mind suddenly, and she knew it was right. With a yowl, she leaped off the rock, down into the centre of the camp.

"What is going on?" She asked, with slightly more force than she'd intended.

"I'm back, if you'll have me."

--

**A.N. And that's it! I know these chapters aren't very long, but at least they're fairly good and have some substance to them, unlike my earlier writings. Now please, people, review this story! Reviewsfood, foodquicker updates! Come on, thirty seconds out of your day isn't a lot. I'll even take flames…**


	3. Revelations

**A.N. Still going on at a rate of knots, here's chapter three! And I know I'm not giving you much time, but PLEASE review!**

_**FSFSFSFSFSFSFS**_

Froststar raised her head and gave Snowfire a death glare. Fire seemed to dance in her bright blue eyes.

"Snow, you can't just up and go, then come back and expect us to take you in!" She exclaimed angrily, her tail lashing from side to side.

"Why not?" It was Iceheart who spoke this time, and something in her eyes made Froststar stop and think for a moment.

"Iceheart, do you even know what he did, without your knowledge?" Froststar asked, anger laced in her mew, rising in volume.

"Of course I knew. And it hurt, but it's Snowfire's life, and if he's not happy with me then…well, I guess he has a right to find another mate. I've got over it, moved on. Perhaps you should too."

"You-you knew?" Snowfire's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Everyone knew! You were so obvious-couldn't keep your eyes off each other, even when you thought you were doing well. Even the elders and apprentices knew, Snowfire." replied Froststar, her mew almost rising into a yowl.

"The point is that we need warriors. We need hunters, patrollers. Froststar, we're struggling. I've been on guard four moonhighs in a row now, as well as hunting and patrolling. RiverClan is failing and we need to turn it around. Think with your head, your heart shouldn't always rule." said Iceheart, probably the only calm cat of the three.

"Excuse us a moment Iceheart, I'd like a private word with Snowfire," snapped Froststar coldly, her tone matching her name. Iceheart looked at Snowfire, who shrugged his skinny shoulders and followed Froststar into the leader's den. Iceheart stood for a moment, but once they had disappeared from view, her curiosity arose and she followed them. She stood downwind, so she wouldn't be caught out.

"Snow, you can't come back. It's going to be far too painful, dredging up ghosts of the past. What's done is done, and you can't come back looking for shelter." Froststar mewed quietly, with a desperately sad tone entering her voice.

"I went away to _think_, Froststar, to think! I have enough of a conscience to know that what I did was wrong, but I didn't know what to do about it. I have no kin, aside from kits.""You do have kin! Is it not obvious? You are my brother!"

"I-you-what?"

"I might be older than you, but you are my brother! I can't believe you never noticed, never knew!"

"Of course," Snowfire breathed. "You're right, it is so obvious! But…how did you find out?"

"Bramblefur told me before she died. She wanted me to tell you when the time was right-didn't think she was the best one to tell you."

Outside the den, Iceheart shivered. The conversation, and the reasoning, made perfect sense. Before Iceheart and Snowfire had mated, there was romance in the air between Froststar, who was then Frostpelt, and Snowfire. She remembered vividly how angry Froststar had been in the moon leading up to the death of Bramblefur. And Snowfire was right, it did make perfect sense that they were related-in fact, she was surprised that nobody had guessed before. But then again, she thought, it hadn't exactly been obvious to her either. It was just one of those things really, obvious when you knew the answer, but not until. She remembered how jealous she'd been of Froststar when Snowfire had loved her. Shaking her head, she leapt away as she scented the other two cats coming to the mouth of the den.

Iceheart trotted over to where the deputy of RiverClan, Thornmask, stood. He was surveying the camp, in all its bareness. They were just coming into new leaf, and were recovering. As ever, they had suffered badly from green cough during leaf bare, losing three good warriors, an elder, two kits barely out of their mother's belly, and they'd almost lost one apprentice, but he'd fought his was back out of StarClan, such was his desperation to become a warrior.

"Would you like me to take a hunting party? We're really low on prey," Iceheart asked the deputy, flicking her tail to the fresh-kill pile-well, if you could call it a pile.

"Yes, please Iceheart." he replied, seeming to be locked in the past. It had been his kits that had died, and Iceheart guessed it was hard for him to get over it.

"Who'd you like me to take?" she asked, verbally prodding him.

"Wha-oh, Smokestorm and Silvercloud."

"Should Silvercloud bring her apprentice?""I don't see why not." Thornmask replied, almost indifferently although not unkindly. Iceheart nodded, and rounded up the rest of her hunters, shepherding them out of camp.

_**ISISISISISIS**_

A few hours later, and they'd returned with a hefty catch, so much that they couldn't carry it all, even between the four of them. Smokestorm and Iceheart went back for the rest of it, which was good for Iceheart, as she had a couple of questions for Smokestorm. He was Blueshadow's…ex-mate, now very good friend. They'd still be mating, probably, aside from the fact that she was, at present, a medicine cat and wasn't allowed a mate. Even so, they were closer than any friends were normally.

"Smokestorm, do you think Blueshadow's been working too hard?""Perhaps. But that's just who she is, she'll never give up on a lost cause. And she's out the other end anyway." he replied, though his hesitancy and guarded tone told Iceheart that he was not being entirely truthful. She shrugged at him, and they carried on running in slightly awkward silence.

_**SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF**_

**Well, there's chapter three. Like or not, please please please will somebody review. Even a flame will do, just some acknowledgement that the story exists would be nice (from someone other than the beta-reader (cookies to you, Strawberry-Swirls!))**


	4. Opinions Aired

**A.N. Hehe, have now fixed the formatting in chapter three. Sorry about that, I'm guessing underlining's pretty hard to read. **

**Sorry about the delay on this one, too. It took a long time-I needed both inspiration and names, neither of which I had.**

**Thank you Strawberry-Swirls for reviewing. Chocolate chip cookies do? Anyone fancy a chocolate chip cookie? Well, review!**

**Oh, and thanks to my other reviewer too!**

**SSBSSSBSSSBSSSBS**

Smokestorm glanced sideways. Iceheart seemed lost in thought now, and that left him to drift into his thoughts. He wondered if there was some truth behind Iceheart's enquiry. Thinking about it, he realised he'd barely spoken to Blueshadow in months, aside from to ask for mouse bile. That was Blueshadow's trouble-she was obsessed with her job-had the mindset that if she needed anything doing, she had to do it herself. He shook his head, making a mental note to speak to her, alone, as soon as possible.

**RHMFRHMFRHMFRHMF**

Rainheart began to share tongues with her mate, Mossfire. They were getting old now, neither of them were far away from joining the elders in their den. They made a perfect pairing, because if you made a cat with the good bits of both their personalities, you'd make the perfect cat-passionate, yet even tempered, calm, fair and just.

"So, what do you think about Snowfire returning?" asked Mossfire. Rainheart spat, shaking her head.

"It's ridiculous. After what he did to Iceheart? I'm surprised she'll even speak to him!" she said angrily.

"I thought you'd say that." Mossfire replied, a shade of a laugh in his voice.

"Mistystar would never have allowed it!"

"Well, it's not Mistystar's decision, is it?"

"I guess not," Rainheart accepted.

**BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the camp, Bramblemask was trying to calm down his mate, Bluemoss. They were both elders, and had a connection to Snowfire-they were his mother and father. Bluemoss had always been passionate about her kits, and had been almost as desolate as Iceheart when Snowfire had left. She'd just found out he was back.

"Let me go to him!" she yowled desperately

"Bluemoss, let him breathe! He's probably trying to talk to Iceheart, and anyway, Froststar probably won't let him stay!"

"Exactly, so let me see him now before it is too late!" she mewed loudly.

"No. He doesn't want his mother all over him." Bluemoss shook her head, her anger and desperation abating a little now, but only a little.

**IHSFSSBSRHMFBMBM**

**A.N. Sorry for the short update, but I was really struggling with this.**


	5. Ceremonial

**A.N. Ok, first of all, I'm very, very sorry for the abruptness of the author's notes in the last chapter. I had a real struggle with it (and this, if I'm honest.) But I'm bored of being blunt and abrupt, so here's my rambling.**

**Erm…yeah, if there are any inconsistencies with the Clan territories, I'm very sorry. I'm having to guess at it because I've only read as far as Darkest Hour (I think-Book six, series one.) Just…pretend they've moved again or something if you spot any, I'm really not in the mood despite being HAPPY!! Because I saw Nickelback on Monday and they were totally freaking awesome!! Yeah, you get my point. And I didn't have to deal with Shaun today, or, as I like to call him, Blob. Don't look at me like that, he's an absolute IDIOT!!**

**Quick warning-this chapter moves pretty fast, and this story itself hasn't actually got very far to go. At all. Possibly another five chapters or so?**

**Rainygaze: Thanks for the review! It's always nice to see new readers, and I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Strawberry xx: Thanks! And aww, poor you, but thanks!**

**Silverpool5000: Thanks for the review It was what reminded me to write this!!) **

**Whoo! Three reviewers! I feel so proud…:-)**

**--**

Three moons later, and Snowfire hadn't left, something for which I felt more than a little grateful. I was trying not to get attached, really I was, but somehow it was just too hard. Why did my heart have to go for Snowfire, every single time? It was infuriating, loving him but knowing that his heart truly belonged to my best friend. Life just wasn't fair, ever!

Shaking myself awake, I stretched my long, white paws out in front of me, my mouth opening in a huge yawn. I wasn't sleeping well, my dreams disturbed and frightening. I couldn't know for sure, but it was almost as if StarClan were trying to give me some kind of message, although as a lowly warrior and occasional queen, I would have no reason for this.

I stepped out of my mossy nest, noticing only Blueshadow moving. She was sat in the middle of the camp, and I remembered that she was due to lead the dawn patrol today. She was probably waiting for someone to stir somewhere in camp.

"Hey," I mewed quietly as I approached her. She flicked her ears by way of a greeting and acknowledgement. "You taking the dawn patrol?" I asked, feigning lack of knowledge.

"Yes," she replied. "Want to come with me? I need to speak with you, alone, anyway," she added mysteriously. Something seemed…different about her today, though I couldn't quite place it. So I merely nodded, and as one we turned and set off towards the river.

--

"Iceheart, do you still have feelings for Snowfire?" Blueshadow asked. I jumped, her question came so suddenly, and it hadn't been what I'd expected at all.

"Yes. Yes, I do." I replied cautiously, not at all sure where she was going with this.

"Good. He needs love, and I've made a small discovery that means I can't give him that love. I can be a friend to him, but no more than that." I looked up at the leaves on the trees above our heads, patiently waiting for her to continue. "I'm carrying kits again. And this time, they're Smokestorm's," she blurted, obviously having not yet come to terms with it herself.

"Ah," I said, caught off-guard. "I see." And I did see, I really did. She wouldn't leave a cat if she was carrying his kits, and especially not Smokestorm. They did love each other, really they did, but they did have a funny way of showing it sometimes.

"Okay…" I nodded slowly. This could work, though it was no certainty. Snowfire had his own thoughts and feelings, and would certainly have something to say if he knew of our plan. "Are you going to tell Snowfire?" I asked curiously, getting to know my chances of him falling in love with me again.

"No! Do you think I'm mad or something! That's be suicide!" she yowled in surprise, disbelief entering her voice. Good, I had a chance then. If he knew about Blueshadow, he'd never be able to love me for me, just for my friend.

"Sounds like a good idea. I was just curious, that's all," I replied calmly, with a nonchalant shrug. She shook her head as if to clear it, and we ran onwards, closer to the river. I put my nose briefly to the floor and stopped in surprise. "Blueshadow, wait!" I called. I could smell something strange and new, something I'd smelt before but couldn't quite place. "Something's been here, something I don't recognise," I said, trying to keep my voice calm and fear out of my scent.

"Well, what is it?" Blueshadow asked impatiently.

"I don't know, it's…like something I've smelt before but it's hovering at the back of my head and I can't remember!" I answered, desperation entering my mew. Blueshadow shook her head in annoyance, but bent down and took in the scent. Instantly, she stiffened.

"Rogues!" she hissed, fury now evident in both her stance and hiss. "What are rogues doing in RiverClan territory?" I didn't bother to answer, partly because I had no answer and partly because it was a rhetorical question.

"We better get back, report this to Froststar. She'll want to know," I murmured, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between us. Blueshadow nodded, and we turned as one and sprinted back to the camp.

--

We skidded into camp, panting heavily. Smokestorm came to greet us, his happy expression changing instantly to one of worry as he saw us.

"Why, in the name of StarClan…" he began, but never got to the end of his sentence, as at that very moment, Froststar appeared behind him.

"Language, Smokestorm!" she admonished, then turned to us. "Though his sentiment was quite correct, so please answer."

"Rogues," Blueshadow spat before I could get a word in edgeways. "Rogues on our territory!" she added, in response to Froststar's bemused look.

"Recognise the scent?" Froststar asked quickly, concern showing through her sharp blue eyes. Blueshadow shook her head ruefully. Froststar took a deep breath and called the Clan to a meeting.

--

"Cats of RiverClan, welcome." she began in the usual manner. "Now, we have something serious to discuss at this meeting-rogues. On the dawn patrol, Blueshadow and Iceheart picked up the scent of some rogues on our territory. We do not know what they want-the scent wasn't fresh. But, in case, we need to set down some rules to help our safety."

Many cats groaned. Extra safety measures always meant someone had the problem of being put on more patrols than was good for them-we'd had a lot of false alarms over this kind of thing in the past.

"So, for every patrol, we need at the very least, three warriors-I'd be happier if there were four or an apprentice. I want three warriors in camp at all times, and one apprentice who can go to get reinforcements. Kits and queens aer not to go outside of camp. Apprentices are not allowed outside of camp without their mentor unless in a battle situation. Elders are not to leave the camp either. Do I make myself clear?" Froststar asked, her tone implying that 'no' was not a valid answer.

"Moving on, it's about time we did some ceremonies. We've a few apprentices to make, and a few warriors to make. So, would Flamekit, Nightkit and Moonkit please come up?" The kits all scrambled forwards, looking desperately excited.

"From this day forwards, until they have earned their warrior names, these kits shall be known as Flamepaw, Nightpaw and Moonpaw. Iceheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You are true, loyal and trusted, skilled in battle. Will you promise to pass on all you know to Flamepaw?"I gaped in surprise, before regaining my composure.

"I promise," I said, my eyes shining in pride. I walked forwards and touched noses with Flamepaw.

"Rainheart, you are now ready for another apprentice. You are strong and loyal, and were an excellent mentor to Greenwind. Will you pass on your skills to Nightpaw?"

"I will." Rainheart replied solemnly, leaning forwards to touch noses with Nightpaw.

"And Snowfire, though you have only recently rejoined us, you are ready for an apprentice. Do you promise to pass on all your skills to Moonpaw?"Snowfire's mouth dropped open. I nudged him, and he shook himself. "I promise," he replied, sounding dazed as he touched noses with Moonpaw.

My eyes, my fur, my heart all danced with joy at the fact that I had an apprentice, and that Snowfire was being slowly accepted back into the camp.

--

**A.N. Well, that's it for today. You like? You hate? Have a problem? Well, tell me in a review!**

**Go on, you know you want to…:-)**


	6. Tales

**A.N. Hey again!! Sorry the update took so long, but everything's gone kind of…wurgh, and with the amount of homework I'm getting/have, this being pretty much done is no bad thing.**

**Silverpool5000: Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I'm sorry, I'm not writing a sequel. There's nowhere to take it…ooh, I just had an idea, but I can't say anything for spoilers!!**

**Still probably won't write one though. **

**Anyway, where are the rest of my reviewers?**

**coughStrawberryandRainieecough**

**Squeeeee this is the last chapter!!**

**--**

_**Many seasons later…**_

The entire Clan stayed in an awed silence as Iceheart finished her story. The story of her life, through from being a kit, right up to being a warrior with an apprentice.

However, one cat remained fairly under whelmed by the entire thing. Stormstar had not even stayed past the first few sentences, proclaiming boredom and having heard it all before. Perfectly true-he was Iceheart's son. Iceheart's and Snowfire's. He had heard the two older cats speaking about it as a kit and an apprentice, and had heard every story Iceheart had told.

Many seasons had passed since Snowfire had returned to RiverClan, and in that time, she had forgiven him and he had learned to love her again. They produced a litter of four, but only one survived-Stormstar. Greencough had taken the rest, one by one, with barely a herb to ease their suffering-or Iceheart's pain. The pain that had been losing her kits.

But she'd made it through the dark times, right through being a warrior and a mentor, and now she was an elder. A very old elder at that, and one who was almost certainly about to die. She was the oldest cat in RiverClan, and now the only cat who had lived through a dark time in RiverClan history, and as the Clan seemed to be heading back towards that, it was important they heard the stories and could so brace themselves and be ready.

--

Iceheart slowly limped her way back to her nest, and sank onto it with a purr of relief. She curled up in her soft, downy nest and fell asleep.

She dreamed a beautiful dream, one in which Snowfire came back to her. And as she dreamed, she spoke,

"Hello again, love."

--

They found her the next morning, asleep to someone who didn't really look, but in truth, dead. She had died peacefully, and happily. She would be mourned, but her death would be a time of celebration for her life, not of mourning for a life taken too soon.

--

**A.N. Short, I know, but I figured this was all it needed. **


End file.
